Welsh Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail
by SaiyanAssassin123
Summary: In the year X100, Issei Hyoudou was abandoned by his parents as a baby and was found by the red dragon emperor, Ddraig. He was raised to train to be a Heavenly dragonslayer to fight the only other Heavenly Dragonslayer. But something unexpected happens and Issei ends up in earthland year X832. What went wrong? How did he end up in a different time? What's Fairy Tail?
1. Introduction

_Long before the humans came to existence, dragons had ruled the land. Dragons were said to be the most powerful beings in the universe._ _There are a variety of dragons in certain classes of power. There are Low-class dragons, Mid-class dragons, High-class dragons, Ultimate-class dragons, Dragon Kings, and Dragon Gods._

 _There are only two Dragon Gods in existence. and there are only less than 10 Dragon Kings._ _But there are two specific dragons that were made, that have raw power that surpasses the power of a Dragon King, but less than a Dragon God. They have been labled as Heavenly Dragon class._

 _These two dragons have waged war against each other for thousands of years. The results of their battles had destroyed homes of other dragons. They have decided to stop battling as a it would result in destroying the world. But they needed some way to vent their anger on each other._

 _A match._

 _They both had agreed to a match to see who is better. They would decide to train someone, a human, with their powers and battle them out against each other. The loser trainee, would result as death for punishment. The winner would survive and live free._ _As it has been, the two heavenly dragons trained a dragon slayer to face off in a match of power to the called it the Heavenly Dragon Festival._

 _But one day, it all went wrong._

EARTHLAND, YEAR X100

Standing in the middle of the forest was a colossal red Western Dragon. This dragon has unbelievably raw power that surpasses the dragon kings themselves. This dragon is one of the two heavenly dragons that was born from a pure mass of energy, unlike the dragon kings who were born from eggs.

This dragons name is Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor. He stands on his four legs looking down at an abandoned basket with a bundle inside. Ddraig used his ginormous claw to , extra cautiously, remove the blanket.

Inside was a baby that had seemed to cry itself to sleep. The abandoned baby had a mop of brown hair on top of its head. The baby seemed to sense the dragon near him and opened its eyes. Its light brown eyes blinked up at the red dragon with curiously.

Ddraig had wondered why he had smelled the scent of a human so deep in the forest. It was the only reason why he had stopped. Looking at the little baby below him, he saw the baby smile up at him. The baby laughed as Ddraig had picked up the basket with his claw.

The almighty heavenly dragon looked at the baby as it laughed. He looked around to see if he could find or even sense the parents of the child.

He came up with a blank.

This was a perfect opportunity for the red dragon. He heard that the White One had found a formidable little boy to train in dragon slaying for the next Heavenly Dragon festival. He needed to find a disciple to train in his dragon slaying, but it had to be someone who could handle the mass amount of power it came with. Most of the ones he had trained these last few years turned to dust because they couldn't control their power.

So he had to make sure.


	2. Chapter 1

_TIME SKIP, YEAR X105_

"ISSEI! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

Ddraig was frantic as he snatched the little five year old boy away from a cliff he was wondering towards. This child sometimes drives the red dragon crazy. The boy always wonders off when he isn't looking.

Draig looked down at the spiky brown haired boy with strict eyes. The little boy looked afraid as he knew he was going to get scolded for wondering off again.

Ddraig glared at the cowering Issei. "Issei. That was very dangerous. You can't just wonder off a cliff. You could die."

"I'm sorry dad," Issei said softly while bowing his head in shame.

Ddraig sighed as he saw his son bowing. "How many times do I have to tell you to not bow your head. You are the son of the red dragon emperor for Christ's sake! Lift your head and take pride in it!"

Issei immediately lifted his head and shouted "Yes sir!"

The colossal western dragon pierced him with a serious gaze. "Be prepared Issei. So far, I have been teaching you the basics of reading and writing. But as of tommorow, we shall start your training. And it won't be easy. But I believe that you will succeed in obtaining powers maybe even close to my own."

Issei had stars in his eyes as he imagined having the power close to his father's. He had always wanted to be like his father. He had seen the red dragon obliterate entire mountains into ashes without even breaking a sweat.

Ever since Ddraig had found him in the woods, Ddraig had started to feel something for the child. He decided on the name Issei Hyoudou on a whim. For five years, Ddraig had been taking care of him as if he were his own son.

"I won't let you down Ddraig!" the little Issei declared with determination.

Ddraig smiled down at his son. "I know you won't."

All of a sudden, they heard flapping from a distance. A figure from the sky crash landed near the duo. A giant western dragon stood before them. The dragon had dark red scales, but not as red as Ddraig's, and releases an overwhelming aura of heat from his body.

"Igneel," Ddraig muttered.

The dragon that stood before them was none other than the fire dragon king Igneel. Ddraig remembered the time when Igneel was only a hatchling. In no time at all, he had grown into a dragon whose powers were worthy of being a Dragon King. If only he wasn't arrogant and overly cocky about his power.

Then again, Ddraig shouldn't talk.

"There is meeting between the Dragon Kings today to discuss an important matter," Igneel said.

"And what does this meeting have anything to do with me?" Ddraig asked.

"The discussion is about the strain between human and dragon kind. There might just be a civil war between the dragons soon," Igneel explained.

Ddraig puts on a shocked look on his face as he stares at Igneel "Eeeeh? And you didn't set it off yet? That a surprise."

"Oi! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Igneel yelled with a angry comedic look on his face.

Ddraig laughed. He loved how he could get under the dragon king's skin without much effort. And there's nothing he could do about it.

Igneel realised Ddraigs aim and composed himself, refusing to give the older dragon further satisfaction. "We're meeting today, so we need to hurry. And leave the brat behind."

Ddraig never liked how he kept calling his son a brat. "You know Igneel, you might find a child of your own someday and you'll care and love unconditionally for that child. When that time comes, you'll think back to this day and know just how I feel about how you keep calling my son a brat."

"Yeah. That'll never happen," said Igneel.

Ddraig turned towards his son to tell him that he will be going, but Issei had disappeared again.

"Issei?" Ddraig called. "ISSEI!"

They suddenly heard a laughter of a child coming from where Igneel was standing. Igneel looked confused as he looked around to find the source of the laughter. When he turned around, Ddraig saw Issei clinging to the Dragon King's back giggling with glee.

"Pffft HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Ddraig did his best, but he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

Igneel finally noticed Issei on his back. "Oi! Get off me you little twerp!"

As Issei got off his back and ran behind Ddraig, Igneel huffed with annoyance.

Ddraig composed himself and told Issei that he had to go. "But don't worry I shall be back tomorrow to start your training. So remember, be prepared."

"Yes dad," said Issei. The brown haired boy disappeared into a cave to get some shut eye.

Igneel huffed in annoyance as they both leaped from the ground and took off into the sky and off into the diatance.

* * *

 _TIME SKIP, YEAR X106_

"I can't do it Ddraig!"

"Yes you can Issei!"

In the middle of forest near the mountains, a little 6 year old boy with teary eyes yelled at the giant red dragon in front of him. They were working on trying to get Issei to perform a roar. But every time Issei tried, all that came out was red smoke.

"I can't do it. Every time I try, I fail. Face it, I'm pathetic," Issei says, criticizing himself. He sits down cross legged while dropping his head. He had been working on his roar for 3 days and haven't been improving.

Ddraig sighed as he saw his son in his gloomy state. He wished there were some way to help give him a boost. Then, an idea popped in his head.

Ddraig lowered his head down to Issei's level. "Before we call it a day, why don't we give it one more shot? I might have an idea on how to help you."

Issei's eyes lit up with hope as he looked at the red dragon. "Really?"

Ddraig nodded. He clamped a giant boulder between his jaws and put it in front of Issei. Ddraig then explained, "Issei, a roar is a representation. It represents how we feel during two different moments. We roar when we grieve, and we roar when we achieve a great victory. A roar has a lot of meaning. It's what we feel. You need to feel it Issei."

Issei gazed at the giant boulder on front of him. For a normal human, even a grown man, destroying it would be impossible. But Issei has the power to do it. He just has to feel it.

"Think about what you could be, feel the power inside just waiting to burst out," Ddraig encouraged.

Issei imagined the amount of power he could have. What he could do. What he will do.

Issei took a deep breath that expanded his face and stomach.

"That's it Issei! Remember what I taught you! Feel the powers of the Red Dragon Emperor. And ROAR!"

 **"WELSH DRAGON'S ROAAAAAAAR!"**

After be declared his attack, a giant mass of red dragonic magic energy blasted from Issei's mouth. The blast connected with the boulder resulting an explosion that blasted Issei off his feet. Issei shot up from the ground to look at the result of his roar.

The boulder was nothing but ashes now.

"I DID IT! Ddraig! Did you see that?! Did you see what I di—"

Issei then fell flat on his face blacking out.

Ddraig sighed and sweat dropped as he looked at his unconscious son. "We're going to need to work on preserving you magic power."

* * *

 _TIME SKIP, YEAR X110_

 **"WELSH DRAGON'S SOLID IMPACT!"**

Issei charged at Ddraig with a red aura coated fist at an alarming rate. Ddraig dodged the punched and his his tail to sweep Issei off his feet. Issei jumped high in the air to avoid his attack. While in mid air, he sucked in a lot of air.

 **"WELSH DRAGON'S ROAR!"**

Issei's roar collided with Ddraig as he used his wings as a shield. Ddraig then did a roar of his own at Issei. As the roar engulfed him, Issei opened his mouth and started to consume the red blast.

"Ahhhh! Thanks for the meal old man," Issei said as he patted his stomach.

A tick mark grew on the red dragon's head. Issei knew Ddraig hated it when he called him old man. He knew Ddraig was still in his prime.

"So Ddraig," Issei said. "When are you going to start teaching me secret art moves."

Ddraig glared at Issei suspiciously. "Who told you about the secret arts?"

Issei scratched his cheek as he looked away guiltily. "Ummm...Aunt Tiamat."

Ddraig sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have let her baby sit him that one time," he muttered. "Sit down Issei. There's something you need to know about the secret arts."

Issei sat down cross legged and looked up at the giant red dragon with curious eyes.

Ddraig then started to explain, "You see Issei, for a normal dragonsalyer, a secret art is a trump card where the consequence of it is only a majority of the users magic power. But you're different. You're a heavenly dragonslayer. You power exceeds that of any other normal dragonslayer. But with that power comes an even more dangerous consequence."

"Ehhh? That's dumb. What kind of consequence?" Issei said.

Ddraig sweat dropped at Issei's retort as he explained, "Well for example, I could teach you a secret art that could destroy an entire continent."

Issei's eyes lit up with stars. "Really?!"

"But the consequence is that it'll decrease your life span at an alarming rate. If you use it one too many times, you'll end up killing yourself," Ddraig added.

Issei froze comedically as his entire body went white from the shock of the added detail. "Ummm... Isn't there a secret art you could teach me that won't end up killing me or slowly killing me?"

Ddraig pondered for a moment. "Well there is one secret art, but—"

"Awesome! Can you teach me? Please!?" Issei looked at his father with the best puppy eyes he could muster.

Ddraig sighed as he looked at his begging son. He didn't have the heart to say no. "Alright."

"YAHOOOOOOOO!" Issei jumped high as he cheered toward the sky.

* * *

 _TIME SKIP, TWO WEEKS LATER_

In the middle of a grass field, the spikey brown haired 10 year old boy, Issei, was sitting cross legged with his eyes closed as if he was meditating. He then opened his eyes and shot tobhks feet. He spread his legs and crossed his arms in front of him in an X. He released an overwhelmingly massive red aura that spreaded and rolled off him like waves.

 **"DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: RED DRAGON EMPERORS..."**

Issei then brought his arms to his sides.

 **"CRIMSON PURGATORY!"**

Issei then released all the magic power building up resulting in an massive explosion that would have easily disintegrated a small island.

The result of the explosion was a massive crater with Issei standing in the center. Ddraig, who was watching, watched Issei carefully after the explosion happened.

Issei then put on a massive grin. "Ddraig! I did it! I really...did...it.." Issei then collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

Ddraiv chuckled as he saw his son. "I told you the consequence of this secret art Issei. Doing this move will use up all your magic power and render you immobile for 24 hours. And you probably won't be back at full power for the next few days."

"..."

No response came from the boy. Ddraig sighed as he carefully picked his son up whith his claw and flew to their cave. "Sweet seems boy. You deserve it."

* * *

 _TIME SKIP, YEAR X115_

Issei sat on top of a tall mountain near by his cave looking at the horizon. Issei had grown into a fit young man with a muscular toned body. His spikey browm hair had grown longer, but no too long to get in the way, and his light brown eyes had carried a lot more maturity within them.

Issei had no shirt. But he had a pair of light brown leggings he stolennfrom a nearby village. Issei never liked shirts. He thinks they limit hi movements when he fights.

Just then, he heard the sound of wings flapping behind him with his keen hearing. He turned around to see his father Ddraig behind him.

"Issei. It's time," he said emotionlessly.

Issei offered a half smile. "Alright."

He stood up on the mountain, still staring at the horizon. The time has come. He had been training for this purpose his whole life. It a begins now.

The Heavenly Dragon festival.


	3. Chapter 2

_TIME SKIP, YEAR X832_

The sun was rising, giving light to the horizon. At the bottom of a mountain somewhere in Fiore, two figures were strolling around the mountain.

One of them was a man with spikey brown hair and brown eyes. The other was a woman with long brown hair in a ponytail and warm brown eyes. They were dressed in an attire similar to ones you would wear when exploring the amazon. The woman brushed sweat from her brow.

"Darling. Shouldn't we rest for a little bit? The sun is killing me."

The man looked at his wife with a woriied expression and sighed. "Your right. We should rest. I'm sorry for making you come all the way out here for our honeymoon."

The woman smiled at her husband's worrisome look. She had always loved how he would always looked out for her well-being. It's one of the reasons why she married him.

She walked up to her husband and kissed him on the cheek. "I know you mean well. I just need this one little break. You don't need to keep worrying for me."

The man smiled. "I'm always goingnto worry." It was then that a shine caught his eye, directing his attention toward a cave. "Let's take a break in that cave. We'll be out of the sun at least."

The newly weds toof refuge in the cave. The woman took out a canteen of water and started to drink. Her husband took a blue orb out of his pocket and started pouring magic energy he had into it. The orb then projected a holographic map of the area they were in. It was his navigation lacrima he got as a wedding gift.

While the man was trying to find out where they were, the women squinted as a flash seemed to pass her eyes. she looked around for the culprit and found what looked to be shred of a golen crystal on the ground. She looked around and found a trail leading deeper into the cave. She looked back at her husband who seemed to be engrossed in his map. She decided to see what this cave has to offer.

She wondered deeper into the cave while picking up the shards of golden crystals. They had to be worth something. Right? They looked valuable.

As she wondered deeper, she came across a cavern illuminated with a golden light. The very walls were made of golden crystal. It was very breathtaking. But when she focused her attention to the center of the room, a horrified expression took over her face.

As the man was looking at his map, he suddenly heard his wife shriek in terror. He immediately ran into the depths of the cave coverd in a white aura of magic, ready to fight whatever was coming. But what he saw made him dissipate his aura.

His wife was kneeling in front of a colossal sized golden crystal. Inside of it was a boy no older than 15 with brown spikey hair and warm brown eyes. He was only wearing torn battered, shredded pants. Thr boy looked beaten to a pulp and he was crying. He was reaching out toward them, frozen. Someone had crystalized this poor boy.

"W-Who w-w-would do such a thing?" the woman stutterdly ask. A tear started running down her horrified expression.

* * *

 _TIME SKIP, ONE WEEK LATER_

It has been a week since the couple have found the boy in the cave. They couldn't leave the boy like he is, so they decided to break him free and help nurse him back to health.

The man, Mr. Hyoudou (coincidence), is a decent magican who specializes in body enhancement magic. This helps enhance his strength and senses to the max when he most needs it. He used this to break the crystal that the boy was trapped in.

The woman, now Mrs. Hyoudou, is a magician who specializes in healing. Not nearly as powerful as a certain healing enchanter magician, in a certain guild, but good enough. She healed the boys wound as soon as he was out of the crystal. But she couldn't heal the exhaustion or stamina, so they took him to their home to rest.

Their home is in a small village of farmers. Mr. Hyoudou is a farmer as well. He had retired from being a member of a guild so he can spend the rest of his life in peace with his wife. It was his idea that they would climb the mountains and see the views for thei honeymoon. Until that happened.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Mr. Hyoudou was breathing heavily as he had just finished breaking the crystal. He had used up most of his magic energy to break it. The damn crystal was as hard as diamonds. It also took a lot more concentration and effort to break the crystal without harming the boy inside._

 _Mrs. Hyoudou was healing the boys wounds. As she looked at the boy closely, she said, "You know, he looks as if he could be our son."_

 _"What?" Mr. Hyoudou asked heavily._

 _"He looks as if he's our son. It looks like he has your hair and that he has my eyes. Coincidental, don't you think?"_

 _Mr. Hyoudou blinked once. Then twice. Then tree more times. He smiled at his wife as she can always see the bright side of things even in the darkest times._

 _While healing the boy, Mrs. Hyoudou grinned at her husband. "Hey, let's adopt him."_

 _Mr. Hyoudou frowned. "Honey. You know we can't do that. Especially not without his consent. Besides, we don't even know who he is or if his actual parents are out there looking for him."_

 _Mrs. Hyoudou looked down with a sad expression. "I know but..."_

 _Mr. Hyoudou kneeled and took his wife by the shoulders. "Tell you what. If the situation is right, and if the boy agrees, we'll adopt him. He'll be our son."_

 _Mrs. Hyoudou looked at the unconcious boy and smiled. She reached down and rubbed his cheek softly. "Our son," she dsid softly._

 _FLASHBACK END_

It had been a week since then. The boy still hadn't woken up. He was in more of a bad shape than they had thought, but it seemed like he was healing faster than what a normal person should heal. He was breathing at the least.

Mr. Hyoudou was out working the farm while Mrs. Hyoudou was cleaning house. She decided to go upstairs in their two story house and change the wet rag on the boys forehead. As she walked into the room with the tray that consists of a bowl of water, she gasped and dropped the tray at what she saw.

The boy was up and had opened the window and was getting ready to jump out. The tray crashed on the floor getting the boys attention. He looked at Mrs. Hyoudou with fierce eyes of a predator. She gasped as she took a step back. The boy then proceeded to jump out of the window.

Mrs. Hyoudou yelled, "Wait!"

The boy didn't listen as he jumped out the window and took off towards the woods.

* * *

 _Pl_ _ease_ _. Please no. DDRAIG!_

Issei praying in his head that his father was alright. He had to be. He's the Red Dragon Emperor. Nothing could hurt him.

Right?

Issei was running. Running to...where?

Issei stopped abruptly. and looked around. Nothing looked familiar to him. It was then he felt something wierd. Something in the air. It made him feel...

Powerful.

The magic concentration in the air is 10 times more powerful than from what he remembered. His magic power was stronger. It feels like he can barely keep it under control.

He sniffed the air. A variety of unfimiliar aromas filled his nose. It's like he's in a different world. Just how long has he been out.

He finally caught a wiff of something familiar. His cave. His home.

He ran off in that direction. He needed find his home. He needed find his father. He needed to be faster.

" **WELSH DRAGON'S SONIC** **BOOSTER!"**

Issei's legs then were covered with a red magic aura and he took off with amazing speed. Everything around him was a blur as he ran with god-speed toward his cave.

In a familiar area at the bottom of a mountain, Issei skidded to a stop in front of a cave entrance. He smelled his scent inside. And Ddraigs.

Issei walked into the cave and looked around the golden crystal covered room. The giant crystal that he was incased in at the center of the room was broken to pieces. Images of his last memories of Ddraig started to invade Issei's mind.

Issei fell to his knees. Tears started flowing from his eyes. It was his fault. If only he was stronger. If only he wasn't so weak. If he hadn't missed, Ddraig then w-w-wouldn't have...

" **RRRHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Issei bellowed with all his might toward the ceiling, releasing massive amounts of magic energy from his body. The result was an explosion that disintegrated the entire mountain.


	4. Chapter 3

It had been only a week since that day Issei had run off. The Hyoudou couple had traveled back to the cave to find the boy. They were shocked to find that the entire mountain where the cave was located had vanished. The only thing they had found was a massive crater the size of a small village. At the center of that massive crater was Issei, who was laying on his back, unconscious.

The Hyoudou couple took him back to their home so they can look after him. The boy was quiet and didn't speak to them for the longest time. He ate when they gave him food, but with no enthusiasm. When he needed to go to the bathroom he went. He goes for walks across the farm and mingle with the animals. Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou decided to leave the boy be and be there when he decides to talk. They knew the boy was grieving, and decided to leave him some space to heal.

Mrs. Hyoudou was in the kitchen doing the dishes. Issei had just decided to sit at the table and lay his head down. He hadn't spoken a word yo the older couple ever since they came into contact with eachother. Mrs. Hyoudou then decided to try and talk yo the boy.

Mrs. Hyoudou dried her hands and sat in front of the brown haired boy. "What's your name sweety?"

The brown haired boy looked at the older woman. It looked to her as if he's debating on whether to talk or to attack. She really hoped it was talk.

Just as she was about to give up and return to her chores, the boy spoke very softly, "Issei."

The woman widened her eyes. "Issei? Oh! Your name is Issei? Well what a nice name."

She decided to get a little bold. She reached out her hand to him slowly and gently stroke his hair. Issei went stiff for a moment at the unexpected contact, but shortly calmed afterwards. He then spoke in a shy, soft voice, "What's your name?"

The woman then adopted a warm and loving smile. "Call me mom."

* * *

"Okay so then, you jab the plow into the ground and you push forward. Once you make it to the end, do it again backwards. Got it?"

Issei nodded at the older Hyoudou as he gave him instructions. Issei had felt guilty for staying in their home, eating their food, and him doing nothing. So, he decided to help them out on the farm.

"Are you sure you can do this by yourself? This could be a little hard for you?"

Issei smirked at the older man. He had no idea just how strong he is. Ddraig once made him carry a boulder five times his size and walk up a mountain. This is childs play.

"Yeah. I think I can handle it."

Mr. Hyoudou shrugged and walked off to take care of some other chores.

Issei cracked his knuckles and grabbed onto the iron plow. He lifted it, jabbed it into the ground and pushed forward. Thanks to his immence strength and massive stamina, he was able to finish a whole day's of work in only an hour. Which have left Mr. Hyoudou speechless.

 _What is this kid?_ Mr. Hyoudou thought.

Later that night, the family had an productive dinner. The Hyoudou couple told Issei about themselves and vise versa (minus his dragonslaying powers). It was the closest thing Issei had ever felt to having a real actual family in his life. He was healing. Emotionally.

And the food tasted so much better than it had before.

* * *

A peaceful week had went by and Issei is grooming the mingling with the cows out on the field. It was peaceful until his sensitive ears had picked up the sound of a cry coming from the nearby woods. Issei took off towards the sound of the cry. Someone could be in danger.

He ran deep into the woods, following the sound of the cry. He stopped and listened to where it was coming from.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He looked up a nearby tree and saw something he couldn't believe. He had to get a closer look. Issei jumped onto the tree and climbed onto a branch that was attached to it. Now that he got a closer look at it, he now knows that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

It was what it looked to be a cat standing on two legs. The cat was deep red in color, almost crimson. The cat had it's other two paws (hands?) on its eyes as it cried.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Umm...are you okay?" Issei asked cautiously.

The cat opened its teary eyes and ran towards Issei. It jumped into Issei's chest as it cried even more.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! There's a monster after me! Help me!"

Issei looked down at the talking cat down on his chest. When Issei first learned that he was in a different time, he was shocked. But it explained why it was so different then what he remembered. Maybe talking cats are a common thing in this time.

Issei petted the cat on its head to calm it down. After a few minutes of crying, the cat calmed down. Issei lifted the cat in front of him and said, "All better?"

The cat nodded.

"What's your name?" Issei asked.

The cat blinked at him. He looked up like he was trying to remember something. After a few moments he looked back at Issei. "I don't know."

"Well, where are your parents?" Issei asked.

"I don't know. I don't think I have any parents."

Issei stared at the red cat. He wondered what he was gonna do. He couldn't just leave him in the woods. There were many monsters that roam around here. And the he thought...

"Wanna come home with me?" Issei smiled at the cat.

The red cat stared at Issei with teary eyes. "Really? You'll take me with you?"

"Yes. You won't be alone anymore, I promise. In return, stay by my side. We'll be partners through and through. Sound like a deal?"

The cat closed his teary eyes as he grinned a happy grin. "Yes!"

As they were grinning at each other, the ground started to shake which made Issei fall off the branch.

Issei closed his eyes as he waited for the impact of the ground. When he still didn't feel the ground, he opened his eyes and saw that the ground wasn't getting closer. He looked in his arms looking for the cat only to find that he wasn't there. He felt something grab on his back and looked behind him to see that the cat was clinging to his back with a pair of angel wings coming out of his back. They were flying in the air.

"Huh? How the hell can you do that!?" yelled Issei with a comical expression.

"It's called **Aera magic**. It gives me the ability to fly. And I can also carry you when I fly."

"WHAT HAVE I MISSED WHILE I WAS ASLEEP!?" Issei screamed as he grabbed his hair.

Down below them, a roar suddenly came to as a monster saw them up in the sky. This ginormously fat monster was humanoid and had a one giant horn on its head (fairy tail chapter 299).

"WAH! That's the monster that was after me!" the cat screamed.

Anger boiled up inside Issei as he looked at the monster. The more he looked at the monster, the more riled up he got. He then grinned wickedly.

"ALRIGHT!"

As Issei screamed that, he released a massive amount of red aura around him.

The red cat was shocked at the intense magic pressure he was releasing. And his aura was nothing like he'd ever seen.

Issei began to suck in a lot of air. As he sick in air, he also sucked in the red aura that surrounded him. His face and stomach buldged as a result of the air and aura inside him.

 **"WELSH DRAGON'S ROAAAAAAR!"**

A colossal amount of red magic energy blasted out of Issei's mouth as he released his roar towards the monster below him. The giant mass of magic energy was big enough to easily overwhelm and consume the monster whole. Disintegrating it to the point where not even ashes remain. The explosion caused the entire area around the monster to be destroyed and part of a crater.

Issei and the red cat stared in shock at the result of the blast. Issei hadn't meant to go that overboard. The magic concentration in the air was really high. He wasn't used to having this much power. What would happen if he ever reached dragon force? He could destroy a continent with that much power!

The cat lowered Issei to the ground as they stared at the result of Issei's attack.

"What are you?" the cat asked.

Issei puffed out his chest and did a victory "v" sign with his fingers. "I'm Issei Hyousou. Welsh Dragon Slayer. Son of the Red Dragon Emperor."

"And I just came up with a name for you my furry partner. I'm gonna call you Bast."

The red cat looked up at Issei. "Why that name?"

Issei didn't know. It just came to him on a whim. But hey, Ddraig name him on a whim. So it was okay. Right?


	5. Chapter 4

A month passed by since the faithful encounter between Issei and Bast. They were like two peas in a pod. They did almost everything together. Except chores. Bast always flew into the barn to take a nap while Issei worked, which really pissed him off.

One day Issei was sick of it. So he went to the barn with a bucket of water and dumped it on his partner's face.

"AHHHH! I'M DROWNING! I'M DROWNING! SOMEBODY HE-"

Bast stopped screaming as he suddenly realized that he wasn't drowning. Tick marks started to appear on his head as he got angry.

"Oi! Oi! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

"SHUT UP LAZY CAT! YOU'RE GONNA HELP WITH CHORES!"

"I CAN'T! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING! I can't plow the fields! Or take care of the animals! I can't even pull the vegetables from the ground!"

Issei blinked at the red cat. "Wow. You really are useless."

"Oi!"

Issei thought for a moment before a light bulb lit above his head. "I know! You can fly around the area and see what's been scarying the animals. Lately they've been coming in spooked."

At that moment, they heard a desperate cry of a cow out in the fields. Issei and Bast shared a look as they took off into that direction.

In the field, Issei saw a group of people he didn't know trying to restrain a cow. Issei's adoptive father, Mr. Hyoudou, was arguing with another man in what looked to be really expensive clothing. The man was fat and was short like an imp. He had medium light brown hair with a curled end, and had a lot of expensive looking jewelry on. That man was also smoking a cigar.

Mr. Hyoudou looked like he was going to snap at the people. "This is outrageous! You can't just waltz in here and just take my animals!"

"Oh, but I can," said the other man. "You see, all we're doing is collecting our payment for protecting your precious village. If you have the money, by all means, cough it up. You know that our guild has better things to do than babysit you country folk."

Mr. Hyoudou gritted his teeth as he started to release his white magical aura.

"Now now. I don't think you'll want to do that. You wouldn't want anything to happen to that boy over there now." The man snapped his fingers and then all of a sudden, the men surrounded Issei. Each man had their respective magic auras surrounding them as they grinned at Issei. Their attempt to intimidate Issei didn't faze him in the slightest.

Mr. Hyoudou saw this and immediately stepped down. He powered down his aura and took a step back.

The other man smiled. "That's what I thought."

He turned around and looked at Issei. "Let me introduce myself boy. My name is Rich Everlue, son of Duke Everlue. I'm sure you've heard of him. We are from the Southern Wolves guild. Even though we we're supposed to be an assassins guild, the village you currently live on has paid us to protect them from monsters, enemies, thieves and such. When they can't pay the money, we take what we want. Me and the boys want to have beef tonight. so, We're taking your cow."

Issei widened his eyes at the man's selfishness. Issei and his father worked hard to get enough money to buy that cow. And since that time when they bought it, they've been working day and night to take care of it. Bast also loves the milk she produces. There was no way they were going to get that cow.

Not if he has anything to say about it.

Issei covered himself in a thin amount of red magical aura, until he looked at Mr. Hyoudou who was giving him a stern look and shook his head. He didn't want Issei to get involved in this. Especially since Rich Everlue has a lot of political power. And without the protection of their guild, their village nearby would be completely defenseless.

Issei gritted his teeth as he powered down his aura. He glared at Everlue while releasing hostility towards him.

Everlue grinned at the brown haired boy. "Ooh. Such hostility. Boy, this is how the world works. The one with the most magic power rules over the ones with weaker power."

Then he should worship the ground that Issei stands on.

Issei looked away and looked toward their cow that was being hog tied and dragged away. He wasn't going to let this go. Not by a long shot.

* * *

Later that night, the Hyoudou family was eating dinner peacefully. And Issei couldn't take it, to the point where he snapped.

Issei slammed his hands on the table and abruptly stood up. "Are we really going to sit here and pretend that nothing happened?! Those assholes just stole our cow and eating her as we speak! We worked hard to buy that cow! And we're just going to let them take her?! We could've easily kicked their asses!"

Bast flew and sat on Issei's head. "Yeah! And her milk was delicious!"

Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou shared a look before they looked at their adopted child. "Issei, we have no other choice. Those guys are an assassins guild. Our village was lucky that we were able to convince them to help protect us. And in turn, we pay them. Our village isn't doing well on money. I'm barely able to produce enough crops to afford our house and living expenses."

Issei sat down as he thought of something. "I've been meaning to ask. What is a guild anyway? That asshole Everlue mentioned he was in guild. What does that mean?"

Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou shared a wide eyed look. How long has this boy been in that crystal?

Mrs. Hyoudou cleared her throat as she spoke. "A guild is an type of organization where many different wizards/mages join where they do job requests for money. There are many different type of guilds. The Southern Wolves are an assassins guild where they take assassination jobs. They aren't actually a legal guild because assassination is illegal. But, without their protection, our village would be in trouble with nobody to protect us."

The wheels in Issei's head started to turn. Then a lightbulb lit up above Issei's head. "Why don't I just join a guild? That way, I can get money for us to pay off those shitheads. And we don't have to worry about them taking our stuff."

Mr. Hyoudou spoke. "Even though we wouldn't mind you joining a guild, Issei, the jobs can also be risky and dangerous. This one time, when I was in a guild, I took a job for finding out what this cursed book can do and lift the hexes on it. Long story short, I ended up turning into a book. I was stuck as a book for three days before I got help from some other medical magic users to turn me back. At the end of the day, I still didn't get paid."

Issei frowned. "Then I won't take any jobs that involve magical books that turn other people into books. I'm extremely strong! I can just fight monsters for some money, and I can send it over here."

Mrs. Hyoudou spoke. "Issei. The world is a very cruel place. You saw how Everlue was like. There are also worse people than him out there. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Issei's eyes softened at Mrs. Hyoudou's concern. "You don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself. Believe me when I say that I've been through worse than some rich people who has a God complex."

Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou shared another looked before they came to a decision. It was his choice. They weren't his actual parents. They understood that they had no right to say no to him.

"Okay Issei," said Mr. Hyoudou. "It's your choice. If you wanna join a guild, then we'll support you anyway we can."

"YEAH!" Issei and Bast cheered as they jumped up and down in excitement.

* * *

The next morning...

The Hyoudou family were standing in the train station as they waited for the train. Issei had on black pants and a red shirt that was under a white collared shirt with black lining on the edges that remains opened in the front. He had a backpack with all his necessities in it. The Hyoudou couple spared what little money he had left on a train ticket and extra money for their adoptive son. He also had some food in his pack just in case he got hungry and didn't have to spend the little money he has. Bast had his angel wings out and was floating next to Issei.

"You sure you wanna come with me?" Issei asked the red cat.

"Yes sir," Bast answered. "We're partners. I promised to stay by your side. Where you go, I go. My bond is my word."

Issei grinned at the red cats loyalty. He made a mental promise that he was never gonna let anything happen to his little buddy.

The train finally showed up at the train station. Issei turned towards his parents to say goodbye.

"I'll miss you guys. I promise I'll come and visit sometime."

Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou hugged the brown haired child. It was hard for them to let him go so soon.

Mrs. Hyoudou held his face in her hands. "Remember, we're always right here when you need us. Whenever you have nowhere else to go, you'll always be welcomed back here."

Mr. Hyoudou patted him on the back. "Good luck to you son. Be careful. There are a lot of strong wizards out there. Always be on guard. This world is probably different than what you thought it used to be."

Issei nodded at his adoptive father as he took his warning to heart. He got on the train and looked out the window to his parents that took care of him. Even if it was for a short time. He opened the window as he yelled to them.

"I'll get the money! I promise! I'll make enough money to where yo can live comfortably!"

The Hyoudou couple knew he would keep that promise.

"ALL ABOARD! NEXT STOP, HARGEON!"


	6. Chapter 5

_HARGEON_

* _Groan_ *

Issei groaned as he sluggishly walked off the train at Hargeon. While motion sickness didn't affect as much as a normal dragonslayer (thanks to special training that Issei doesn't want to ever think about again) he still doesn't like any transportation vehicles. He'd much rather walk.

Bast floated by his side. "So where are we supposed to go now? There are no guilds in this town from what the man on the train said. And we don't have enough money to buy another train ticket."

Issei sighed as he looked at his surroundings. Hargeon is a city. Issei has never been in a city before. The only place he's ever known were the mountains, small villages, and the Hyoudou family's farm. There were many aromas that invaded his nose and many noises that invaded his ears. This was a new scenery to him.

"I don't know Bast," Issei sighed. "Let's just walk around and see if we can find a way to the nearest guild."

They spent half the day walking around and ending up with nothing. Well, not nothing. They learned from a local that the nearest guild was still at least two train stops from where they are. They were getting tired. Bast was sitting on Issei's head because he ran out of magic to keep him afloat a short while ago.

Issei propped up against a wall on one of the buildings and slid down and slouched on his ass.

"Haaaaah. There's literally nothing we can do. Guess we have no choice but to walk to the nearest town," Issei said.

"Eeeeeeeh! But that'll take days! What are we suppose to eat?! I'm already getting hungry," Bast complained with teary eyes. A growl then came from both their stomachs. Issei was getting hungry too.

Issei looked at the busy crowed of people in front of him as he thought about what to do. He saw many people bustling about. There were many different types of people. Issei saw a mother walking and holding hands with her son, a man arguing with a(n) store owner about some insane price on something, a girl with pink spikey hair with a floating white cat walking by...

 _Pink spikey hair?_

Issei had seen many things in his life, but that was a new one. He sat up trying to get a better look at the girl, but lost her in the crowd.

Issei sighed. _All well,_ he thought. _Now, back to what I was doing._

Then, a familiar scent hit his nose. Issei's eyes shot wide open as he looked around and sniffed the air.

 _This scent!_ he said in his mind. _It...it can't be!_

His hunger forgotten, Issei shot up to his feet, making Bast fall off his head in the process.

"Oi!" Bast shouted at Issei. "What's the matter with you?!"

Issei ignored him as he took off into the crowd, following the familiar scent. He hurriedly pushed people aside as he made his way through the crowd.

 _This scent,_ Issei thought. _It's_ his _scent. But how? My adoptive parents told me that dragons were instinct since hundreds of years ago. How is_ he _still alive?_

As Issei was thinking in his mind, he came to a stop at a crowd of people who looked to be spreading out, making a clearing for something. As he pushed aside a few people, he saw what is was for.

Two people were facing each other with a strong intensity in the air. To his left was a man with black hair in a punk hairstyle. He had ear piercings and tattoos down his arms. He wore a purple shirt with a skull design on it under a opened black leather jacket hanging loose on his shoulders. He had hands in his pockets and seemed to be smoking a cigarette.

On Issei's right was the pink spikey haired girl he saw earlier. She was wearing a pink two piece outfit with a pink skirt. She also had a scaly scarf around her neck. What she was doing with a scarf around her neck in the middle of the summer, Issei didn't know. Issei also couldn't help but notice was that the size of her breasts were HUGE!

Issei had a strange feeling inside of him as he stared at the girl's breasts. Issei didn't know what he was feeling, but it was a good feeling. He just can't take his eyes off of them. It's like something dormant inside him was set free after all this time. Issei couldn't help but think what it would feel like to touch them. Squeeze them.

Issei was pulled out of his stupor when the guy facing her started to talk. "Hey, hey. Are you really going to do this? I'd hate to hurt such a pretty face. Especially someone with such a nice rack." He then stared at the girl's chest.

Issei immediately didn't like this person.

The girl gave him a wide toothy grin. "If you'd shut up and just come at me, then you'll find out."

The boy then gritted his teeth. He flicked the cigarette away and charged toward the girl. A ring on his finger glowed as it produced a green magic circle at the end of his fist.

 **"WIND THRUST!"**

The boy threw a punch at the girl as the green magic circle glowed and shot out a mini tornado towards the pink haired girl. The said girl grinned as it looked like she wasn't going to dodge. As the attack came in front of her, her fists ignited with fire and she swatted the attack away like she would swat away a fly. The attack then crashed into a nearby building destroying a wall.

The girl then disappeared from where she stood and appeared right in front of the punk boy with blinding speed. The boy didn't have time to speak as the girl punched him with a flaming fist, sending him through another wall. As the dust cleared, the said boy was laying in a pile of rubble unconscious.

Most of the crowd cheered as some groaned. The groaning people were putting money in a bucket that a floating white cat was carrying. The white cat had a smug look while it was collecting the money.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the white cat yelled, getting everyone's attention. "I give you Natalie Dragneel! The granddaughter of the infamous Natsu Dragneel! The famous fire mage of Fairy Tail! Who else has the guts to face this girl in a duel?! Step right up!"

"Oi," Bast whispered in Issei's ear. "We should probably get out of here."

"Come on!" the white cat yelled. "Who ever can beat her will be treated to a meal of whatever the winners choosing!"

Bast's eyes then sparkled with stars. "On second thought, go and kick her ass."

Issei raised his hand, already knowing what he's going to do. "I'll take a shot."

The crowd split to make a pathway for him. Natalie was able to get a good look at what she was up against. It was a boy around her age, with brown spikey hair and chocolate eyes to match. He's well fit and toned for his age. He wore black pants with a red shirt under a(n) opened white shirt with black linings. He put his pack that he was carrying down as he stood opposite of her. Natalie grinned. She had this in the bag.

"Before we start," Issei said, " I'd like to say something. If I win, not only will you treat me to a meal, you'll also have to answer a question I have."

Natalie smiled. "Oh? And what'll I get if I win?"

Issei furrowed his brow as looked up the sky and though for a moment. He then looked toward his partner seeing he was floating away from the floating white cat that was staring at him like eye candy.

"You can have him," Issei said pointing to his red cat.

"Oi! I'm not some prize to just give away!" Bast yelled at his partner.

"Deal," Natalie said.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Issei and Natalie ignored him anyway as they stared down at each other. Natalie then summoned a(n) orange magic circle with a dragon design in the middle under her feet and surrounded herself in a dense orange aura that's radiating intense heat.

"You're sure you really want to do this this?" she asked.

Issei smiled as he summoned his own magic circle under his feet, surrounding himself in the same dense aura she has. Only instead of orange, his aura was deep red in color, and instead of heat he was releasing magical pressure. "Maybe if you'd shut up and come at me, you'll find out."

Natalie grinned as he used her own words from earlier against her. "I'm all fired up!"

Issei sweatdropped at the corny catch phrase, but got into a battle stance nonetheless.

Both mages were in a battle stance with their respected magic auras around them. Both waiting on one another to make the first move. Natalie then decided to take the initiative.

She crossed her arms and squatted as fire gathered around her wrists in a whip like form. She then jumped high in the air. She moved her arms in a wing like fashion.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"**

Her attack came at Issei with alarming speed, but Issei didn't look worried. He jumped in the air, dodging the attack as it came into contact with the ground in a huge explosion. While airborne, Issei sensed Natalie's magic energy as she came from above. She came at him with a barrel of kicks and punches. Issei either dodged or parry her attacks while airborne. They both then flipped toward the ground and charged at each other. They both were toe to toe in terms of close combat. They punched and kicked at each other at blinding speeds that normal people couldn't see. Each punch made a small shock wave that shook the air around them.

They both sent strong punches to each others guts with enough force to push one another back. They launched themselves away from each other to get some space. Natalie then ignited her right fist in flames.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S..."**

She then suddenly charged toward Issei and jumped into the air.

 **"..IORN FIST!"**

She then threw a punch towards Issei. Issei covered his own hand in a red magical aura and thrust his fist upward towards the upcoming attack. Both of their fists connected as a result. Natalie's fist suddenly summoned a orange magic circle representing her attack. Issei did the same with his own red magic circle. Both magic circles were in contrast with each other as both magic attacks fought for dominance. Natalie widened her eyes as her magic circle then started to crack. Her iron fist was broken and she was pushed back by Issei's glowing attack. Ripping a few shreds of her clothes in the process.

Natalie skidded to a stop and gritted her teeth as looked at Issei. He was staring at her with a weird face while drooling with his nose bleeding. But how is he bleeding? She didn't even touch him. Natalie looked down at her attire. Her scarf was fine. Her top was mostly shredded, but still held to cover the important parts. But it was still kind of revealing.

She glared at Issei. "Oi!" she yelled. "My eyes are up here!"

Issei shook his head. "Sorry what?"

Out of nowhere, Bast came flying and smacked Issei on the side of the head with a iron pan. "BAKA! Focus on the battle!"

Issei looked at his companion. "Where did you get the iron pan?" Issei asked, totally oblivious to the large bump he has on his head.

Natalie's veins started showing on her forehead, signifying that she is pissed! "Okay," she said. "Try this on for size."

Natalie started to suck in an impossible amount of air for a normal human being. Her face and body bulged as a result. Issei knew what was coming.

"Bast," he said. "Get away from here."

The red cat did just that.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S..."**

Issei braced himself as she opened her mouth toward him, showing the fire inside.

 **"ROAAAAAAR!"**

A huge torrent of fire then shot toward Issei at an alarming rate. The intense heat burned everything in its path. A normal person would be turned to ash if that person were to get hit by that. But Issei wasn't a normal person.

He stayed where stood and faced that attack head on. The result was a massive explosion.

"Did that get him?" Natalie said as she mumbled to herself.

As the smoke cleared, Natalie widened her eyes.

Issei stood there facing towards the sky with his eyes closed. His was shirtless as a result of the attack, but still had some pants on. There was no sign that the last attack did any injury to him. He had scars along his torso, and slash marks across his chest. He looked like someone who's had experience with death before.

 _But how?_ she thought. _He took that attack head on!_ _That's impossible!_

Issei's eyes shot opened as he put his head down to face Natalie. His entire eyes were glowing an eerie green. Issei then gave the girl a toothy grin.

"My turn," Issei said. He then began to suck in air.

Natalie's eyes widened. _He can do a breath attack?!_ she said in her mind. _That means he's a slayer. But what kind?_

"OH SHIT," the red cat screamed. "HE'S GONNA BLOW! EVERYBODY RUUUUUN!"

Even the people could feel the magic pressure radiating off the brown haired boy. They heeded the cat's advice and ran as far away as they could from the boy.

 **"WELSH DRAGON'S..."**

Natalie's eyes widened. _He's a dragonslayer?!_

 **"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"**

A red colossal sized magic energy attack erupted from Issei's mouth and blast towards the pink haired girl. She knew if she got hit by that blast, she was toast. It was coming at her at an alarming rate, she couldn't dodge. All of a sudden, she was lifted from the ground and into the air, narrowly dodging the attack. She looked behind her to see her faithful companion with her angel wings out clinging to her back.

Natalie smiled. "Thanks Lucky. I can always count on you."

"Aye sir!"

Issei stopped the attack to look at the result. He was surprised to see that there was a large pathway created from the blast through entire buildings. Issei had blasted his attack at an angle toward the sunset. The top half of some buildings were erased as a result.

Issei sweatdropped as he looked at his hands. " Holding back, is hard"

Bast came and floated above him until he sat on Issei's head. "Hey, Issei," Bast said looking at the result of the blast.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think you went a little overboard?"

"Yeah."

"What are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know."

Issei and Bast watched the sun set over the destroyed buildings. It was then that Natalie stood beside Issei.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

The brown haired boy looked at the said girl. "Issei" he answered.

"Issei," the girl repeated. She then took his hands looked at him with sparkles in her eyes. "That was amazing! How did you do that?!What kind of dragonslayer are you?! What guild are you in?! I don't see a guild mark on you."

Issei blinked at the girls questions. He then scratched the back of his head. "I'm not in a guild. That's why I'm here. I'm looking for a guild to join so I can get some money."

"Oh" Natalie said and nodded in understanding.

"HALT! BOTH OF YOU, STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

A scream came from behind them. There was a group of men in custom military uniforms armed with long spears. They were marching right towards them.

"Oh shit! It's the magic council!" Natalie screamed. Then she grabbed Issei's hand and took off running taking Issei with her. "We gotta get the fuck out of here!"

"Why are taking me with you?" Issei asked as he was being dragged. Lucky and Bast were flying right beside them.

"Well," she said, "you said you were looking for a guild to join right?" She looked back at him and gave him a toothy grin. "Then why don't you come and join Fairy Tail?"

It was at that moment, Issei knew. That the choice he was going to make, was going to make his life a lot nosier for now on.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS.**

 **SO I'M A LTTLE NEW TO FANFICTION, SO SORRY IF THIS NOTE IS A LITTLE LATE. STILL GETTING USED TO IT.**

 **ANYWAY, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION, SO MY APOLIGIES IF THE CHAPTERS ARE A LITTLE SHORTER THAN THE AVERAGE FANFICTION STORY CHAPTERS.**

 **I'VE ALWAYS BEEN A HUGE FAN OF HIGHSCHOOL DXD AND FAIRY TAIL, AND READ MY FAIR SHARE OF FANFICTION CROSSOVERS BETWEEN THESE TWO. THIS STORY IS JUST BASICALLY MY ALTERNATE VERSION OF THE TWO STORIES MIXED FROM MY IMAGINATION AND WHAT ISSEI DOES IN THIS STORY IS BASICALLY WHAT I WOULD DO IF I WAS IN HIS SHOES.**

 **IT'LL PROBABLY BE A WHILE BEFORE YOU FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO ISSEI DURING HIS BATTLE IN THE HEAVENLY DRAGON FESTIVAL. I HAVE A PLAN TO TELL WHAT HAPPENS IN A LATER CHAPTER.**

 **ANYWAYS, THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING THIS AND YOUR REVIEWS. I'D LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS AND I'D LIKE YOU TO GIVE ME SOME IDEAS OF WHAT I SHOULD DO IN SOME LATER CHAPTERS. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, FEEL FREE TO ASK. I'LL BE DOING SOME Q &A'S AT THE END OF SOME CHAPTERS. AND IF YOU HAVE OPINIONS ABOUT THE STORY, BE BRUTALY HONEST. I DON'T MIND SOME CRITISIZM HERE AND THERE. IT'LL HELP ME IMPROVE MY STORY TO MAKE IT BETTER.**

 **THANKS GUYS! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	7. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS!** **HERE'S CHAPTER 6!** **ENJOY!**

 ***I do not own Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD***

* * *

Issei sweat dropped at the scene before him. Issei was currently sitting in a moving train across from Natalie, who was greened-faced and bent over holding her stomach as if she was going to puke.

"Uuuumm..." Issei said with a nervous smile, "Are you okay?"

The pink haired girl didn't answer. She just stayed in her position, slightly shaking.

Her white cat, Lucky (Issei had learned), floated next to her. "She'll be alright. She's always like this on...well any mode of transportation."

"I'm dyiiiiiiing~" Natalie groaned. Her cheeks were bulged as if she was going to puke.

Both Issei and Bast sweat dropped at her response.

"By the way.." Lucky said. "If you're also a dragonslayer, why aren't you getting motion sickness?"

Issei's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered something he tried so hard to forget.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Issei was ten years old and he decided to ask his adoptive father a question._

 _"Ddraig. Why do I get sick when ride on things that move?"_

 _"That's called motion sickness, Issei," Ddraig answered._

 _"How do you get rid of it?" Issei asked._

 _Ddraig faced the sky as he thought for a moment._

 _"Issei. Get on." Ddraig said as he motioned towards his back._

 _Issei did as his father told and climbed on his back. Ddraig wasted no time as he took off into the air with large thrusts from his wings. He started flying upwards above all the clouds before he stopped and nose dived towards the ground._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-Hmph!" Issei screamed franticly until his face turned green and felt like he was gonna puke. His faced bulged as he covered his mouth so he didn't puke all over his father. "Ddraig! What are you-"_

 _"You know the best way to get rid of motion sickness?!" Ddraig yelled through the wind at his son. "Is by DEALING WITH IT!"_

 _Ddraig had spent the rest of the day performing stunts and tricks in the air making Issei feel even more sick. This went on for weeks before Issei had built somewhat of a tolerance to it._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

Lucky and Bast sweat dropped at the scene before them. Issei was currently tucked into the corner of the seat, hugging his knees to his chest with dark depression aura surrounding him.

"I don't want to talk about it," Issei muttered. He was shaking and has a spooked look on his face.

Bast floated as he landed on Issei's head. "So what were you guys doing in Hargeon?"

Lucky sat in the seat next to Natalie. "I don't know. Natalie just wanted to come here for some reason. We can ask her when-"

"Uuuuuuuuh," Natalie suddenly groaned.

Lucky stared at her partner. "When she's not dying," she finished.

Issei suddenly stood up and started to walk down the aisle until he groaned and leaned on the next chair.

"Where are you going?" Bast asked.

"Bathroom," Issei grunted. The train car suddenly jerked and he groaned again.

"I thought you didn't have motion sickness" Lucky said.

"I have a tolerance to it," Issei said. He looked at the white cat with a slight green face. "Doesn't mean I'm immune to it."

Issei then proceeded down to the bathroom and locked the door. He went to the sink and splashed some water on his face. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes went wide and his pupils dilated at what he saw,

What stared back at him was himself with blood running down his face from his head, and he was beaten and bruised all over his body. This is what Issei looked like after _that_ happened. This is probably what he looked like when his parents had found them.

Issei blinked and the image in the mirror was gone. What stared back was his former self in his current attire, which consists of a red t-shirt with black pants. His other shirt was destroyed in his fight with Natalie.

Issei stared at his hand. He was shaking.

* * *

 _MAGNOLIA_

"FREEDOM!"

Natalie practically jumped out of the trains window and started to hug the ground. She kept mumbling something about 'loving unmoving grounds' and 'never getting on trains again'. Issei got off the train through the door. Like a normal person.

Issei looked at his surroundings. Magnolia was a big town with many markets and different people. Children were out playing, people buying food or jewelry, a Natalie punching a guy in the face-

 _Hold up!,_ Issei thought.

Issei looked towards the other direction to see his companion walking towards the unknown man. Her hair shadowed her eyes, but you can see two glowing red dots which were her eyes.

"Where the fuck do you think you're looking at?" Natalie spewed with venom in her voice. The guy had been clearly staring at her squished breasts when she was hugging the ground. She was going to make the perv pay.

The guy cowered as he started to run away. Natalie was about to chase after him until Issei grabbed the back of her collared shirt and lifted her in the air.

She flailed her arms up and down like a little kid. "Hey! Let me go! I have to make that perverted bastard pay!"

Issei stopped her because he understood that guys feelings. All she had was a no-sleeved vest that she didn't even button up all the way, showing a slight tease of her magnificent chest. During the whole train ride, Natalie was too sick to notice that Issei was staring at her breasts when no one was looking. It was the best train ride of his life.

Of course, he couldn't tell her that. She'll kill him.

"You'll kill the poor guy. And besides, I want to hurry and see your guild," Issei said. He gave himself a mental thumbs up for coming up with that excuse.

Issei put her down as she composed herself. She led him towards the edge of the town in front of a tall, large two story building. A huge sign was above the door with the same symbol as the one on Natalie's shoulder.

"Welcome to the Fairy Tail guild."

Issei stared in awe of the large building in front of him. He took a deep breath and braced himself. He opened the door and entered the guild and-

A wooden chair flew right past his head.

Isseis eyes widened as he looked inside the guild. It looked like a large fancy bar, if it weren't for the fact that a huge brawl was going on. People were fight left and right. Magical blasts of different elements were being launched everywhere. Issei got a little concerned until...

"Hey! You started this fight without me?! No fair!" Natalie yelled. She then jumped into the commotion and joined the brawl.

Issei blinked as he didn't know what to do at the moment. In front of him, a fight was going on, the person that was suppose to show him the ropes joined the fight, and he doesn't even know what the fight was about!

Lucky floated next to his head. "Don't worry. This happens all the time. Just go to the bar where you'll find someone who'll explain everything to you." She then grabbed onto Bast. "I'm gonna show this one around."

Bast had a horror look on his face as he was dragged away by the white cat. He looked at Issei hoping he would help out his loyal companion. Issei just awkwardly smiled and waved at his partner.

Issei walked toward the bar as he faintly heard "traitoooor~" behind him.

He had made it to the bar, just barely dodging flying objects and magical blasts. The woman at the bar had long purple hair in a ponytail, with an attire of a black tang top (which graciously showed some nice cleavage) and a pair of red pants. She has her guild mark in purple on her forearm.

The lady smiled at him. "Hi there! I'm Kaida. What can I do for you?"

Issei snapped himself out of staring at her breasts. "Yes. I'm, um, looking to join the guild?"

The lady reached under the counter and brought out a stamp. "Where would you like the mark, and what color?"

Issei blinked. "That's it?" he asked. "That's all there is to it to join?"

Kaida smiled at him. "That's right."

Issei thought for a moment. He didn't expect to just be able to join right off the bat. He was expecting to have to prove himself, or have to sign a bunch. He wasn't expecting to just ask and be able to join. Now where would he like to have his guild mark?

He then had a idea.

"I want to have it at the back of my left hand and..." he motioned her over to him and whispered something in her ear.

Kaida blinked at the brown haired boy's request, but complied none-the-less. She stamped the boy's left hand and removed the stamper. The Fairy Tail insignia appeared on his hand in deep red. But at the center of the mark was a green circle. Issei just decided on this certain design on a whim.

"Congratulations! Welcome to the Fairy Tail guild!"

Issei beamed at the purple haired woman. "Thanks Kai-"

A wooden chair came out of nowhere and crashed in the back of his head. Issei had his eyes closed as he smiled at Kaida. "Excuse me."

He faced toward the commotion behind him and opened his eyes that were glowing green. He charged forward and joined the brawl.

"Oh boy," Kaida said. "We got another one."

A girl with black hair in nothing but a blue tang top and brown pants was sitting at the bar, until she grew tick marks on her head. "These guys are annoying." She turned around and brought out a card between her fingers. "I think that's about enough you guys." The card glowed and projected a light blue/green magic circle.

In the middle of the brawl, there was a girl with long dark blue hair tied in a ponytail and was only wearing a black bra and panties. She hammered her right fist on her left palm as she let off intense cold air and projected a light blue magic circle. "Oh yeah? Says who?!"

In another part of the crowd, a tall, muscular man with a mane of blonde hair projected a dark purple magic circle under his feet. "Let's end this already!"

A girl with long, spikey black hair that was sitting at a table suddenly stood up. "You punks can be such idiots." The girl summoned a green magic circle at the end of her right fist.

Natalie punched a random guy in the face and saw what the others were doing. She smiled and projected a orange magic circle at the end of her left hand. "I'm all fired up!"

Issei looked around him. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins. He was actually having fun. "Alright!" Issei then braced his arms and summoned two red magic circles at the end of his fists.

Soon, everyone in the guild got fired up and started to summon their own respective magic circles.

On the ceiling, sitting the rail on the second floor, Bast and Lucky looked at the commotion below them.

"Does this happen all the time?" Bast asked

"Pretty much," Lucky answered. "Usually the people aren't this rowdy. But that's because _she_ isn't here right now."

"Who's _she_?"

"Don't worry. you'll get to meet her."

Bast looked down at the commotion. "Shouldn't someone stop this?"

"Don't worry this is the part where-"

All the magic circles glowed at once and was about to attack until-

Lightning suddenly came from above, electrocuting everyone in the guild.

When the smoke cleared, everyone was laying on the floor, defeated. Issei coughed smoke as he sat up and looked down at himself. His body was charred black. He shook himself back to normal and looked up to see where that last attack came from.

On the second floor stood a really tall and muscular man with short spikey hair slicked back and a blue cape around his shoulders. The man had on what looked like earphones with a spike jutting out of each ear, and had a lightning scar just over his right eye. The man radiated raw magic power.

"Who's that?" Bast asked in awe.

"This," Lucky motion towards the man, "is Laxus Dreyar. Fairy Tails master and one of the ten wizard saints."

Laxus glared at the people below him. "Would you idiots knock it off?" Laxus then sets his fierce orange eyes on Issei. "It seems we have a new recruit."

Issei swallowed.

Laxus smiled. "Welcome to the guild."

"Good to be here," Issei said nervously.

Everyone stood up and stared at their master, waiting for him to explain what he wanted to say.

Laxus glared at everyone. "You guys did it again!" He brought out a giant stack of papers. "Do you see the amount of paperwork the magic council sent this time?! This is a bigger amount of complaints than last time!"

Bast whispered to Lucky, "What's the magic council?"

"I'll explain later," Lucky whispered back.

"All you lousy idiots are good for is getting the higher up pissed off at me!"

The people below him looked down or looked away in shame.

Laxus suddenly grinned. "However..."

Laxus then used magic to set the stack of papers on fire. He threw them above the crowd where Natalie jumped in the air and caught it in her mouth. Issei sweat dropped at this.

"I say to hell with the magic council!" Laxus declared. "My Grandfather once said, 'any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason. Magic isn't some type of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect sync'. He said that to perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul. So, if all we do is worry about following the rules, Then our magic will never progress. Don't let those fucktards of the magic council scare you! You follow the path that you believe in!"

Everyone smiled at each other. Their spirits were raised and pumped.

Laxus grinned. "That's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!"

Everybody pointed to the air as they cheered.

Issei smiled. Inspired by his new master's speech, he swore to himself that he was always going to stay loyal to the guild. He had a feeling that he was going to have a lot of fun here.

* * *

When the commotion has calmed down, Issei found himself with Natalie in front of the request board.

"And then you just pick any job, get a stamped permission, and you're on your way."

Issei Stared at the boar. "It's that easy?"

"Weeeell..." Natalie dragged. "Each job has its difficulties. The rewards vary on how difficult the job is. Like this one." She picked one off the board. "Destroying an enchanted sword for 200,000 jewels."

Isseis eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "THAT MUCH!"

Natalie giggled at his reaction. "Yep. Do you want this one?"

"Uuuummmm..." Issei hummed to himself, until something cause his eye. His eyes widened as he took a different job off the board.

Natalie was curious and looked over his shoulder. It was a job concerning a village being harassed by some guild.

"Are you sure you want that one?" she asked. "The pay isn't that good."

Issei gripped the paper hard. Bast was beside him as he looked at the paper. His eyes narrowed.

Issei walked over to the bar. "I'll take this one."

Natalie walked over to Bast. What's so special about that job?"

Bast looked at the pink haired girl. "Issei has a vendetta with that certain guild that's harassing the village on that poster."

"Really?" she asked. "Which guild is it?"

Bast looked at Issei who was walking out the guild. "The Southern Wolves."

Bast then took off to join his partner.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS!**

 **Sorry for the hold up. been busy. But just a few more days until summer vacation and I'll have more time to write.**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading this. It's a little refreshing to know that I'm not the only Fairy Tail, Highschool DxD, and basically any anime fan around.**

 **So at the moment, only one of you had a question...**

 **Q: devo333100: How long before the white dragon slayer appears?**

 **A: Well...The other dragonslayer won't appear for a while. All I ask is to be patient and he will make an appearance.**

 **Just so you all know, Issei isn't the only Highschool DxD character that will have an appearance in the Fairy Tail universe. There will be others. Just wait and see.**

 **Alright! That wraps about everything up.**

 **See you next time!**


	8. NOTICE!

**Hey guys! I want to give my thanks to the people who have been patient this long and put up with my neglect. Yes I have neglected to update this story. I started having writers block on what to do for the next chapter, and then I started getting really into the newer updates in anime and manga, so into it that I just completely forgot about this. I got really into the fairy tail manga and decided to wait for it to end so I can use the new information for the elements of the story.**

 **I could go on and on about how I'm dissatisfied with the ending of Fairy Tail, but then I'd be going off topic. Besides, they're continuing with a spin-off** **Fairy tail 100 year quest** **. (Fuck Yeah!)**

 **Also I have graduated high school. So FUCK YOU ALL THE PEOPLE WHO SAID I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO DO IT!**

 ***cough* so yeah I'm kinda proud of myself**

 **I'm working now on weekdays, but I'll find time to update on this story. It's been forever since I've been on here. Since I got lots of free time, I thought I'd start writing then.**

 **I started this story because I had loved both Fairy Tail and Highschool DxD and thought of how they would make an amazing crossover. I had looked into other fanfics on these two animes and everyone made amazing stories about them. Even the fanfics that aren't crossovers. My favorite one is Highschool DxD: Rise of the Solar God. If none of you have ever heard of it then I STRONGLY recommend it. It's an amazing story that just reels you in and has many elemnts and references to other anime, TV shows, and other stories.**

 **Back to topic. I just wanted to say that I'm back to writing more to this story, but don't expect it so soon cuz I'm still stumped on what to do next...**


End file.
